


Left Behind

by Tsuncoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Some insight into what Rocket was feeling when he was left behind to tend to the Milano, because I feel like a lot of his inner turmoils weren’t explored enough. Especially during this scene.





	Left Behind

Rocket watched Peter and the others speed off in Egos ship, it was gone in a flash as his friends went to build their family without him. He stared at the sky for a long period, before the silence was broken by his only friendly companion “I am Groot!”

“I know.. they’ll be back” it didn’t hurt any less to be left behind. Peter’s last words lingered in his mind. He was right, he was pushing everyone away, he just never expected it to work, but here he was. Alone while the others continue their adventure.

Maybe it was for the best they didn’t care for him, Would make it easier, who needs to be tied down anyway, not him.

He sighed heavily, getting back to rebuilding Peter’s damaged ship. He put on some music for Groot to dance to, increasing the volume to distract his own distressed mind, trying not to imagine the lonely future ahead of him if he couldn’t figure out how to bring his walls down.


End file.
